I Saw You That Day
by wareagle884
Summary: Sometimes it's just not meant to be.


_**This is a re-post of a short story that I wrote a few years ago. I made a few small changes to it, but it's still basically the same story.**_

You looked so happy that day.

Did you ever see me? Standing there in the crowd? I could never tell if you did or not. I think your eyes never strayed from him the entire time. The smile on your face lit up the entire room and it only got brighter the closer you drew to him.

You looked absolutely stunning. I've never seen you look more beautiful. That's saying something too, because even on your "worst" day you were still a hundred…no… _infinitely_ lovelier than any other woman I've ever known. I used to watch you sometimes from the tree tops whenever I was sneaking onto the castle grounds. I would see you in the garden and every time it would cause me to stop and be still.

I couldn't help it.

I simply couldn't help it.

You always astounded me. You always made me pause as my eyes drank in your beauty. To be honest, it scared me. I was always afraid that I would look into your eyes at some point and do something embarrassing like stare or just mumble incoherently.

Still, I would make my way to you and you would always smile and rush over to me. To tell you the truth, I would _kill_ to have you look at me that way again. The hours that we spent together were the best of my life. Remember the time that I finally talked you into leaving the castle with me at night? You were so nervous and scared that your father would find out and lock you in your room or maybe have me hung for kidnapping you.

I convinced you though and soon we were on horseback, galloping out across the plains of Hyrule Field. I still remember the way you wrapped your arms around me and held on so tightly. We finally stopped when we arrived at Lake Hylia. We sat there by the bank for hours just talking. You told me about how much you hated royal life sometimes. I told you about how much I hated being poor most of the time. I'll never forget that night.

When I brought you back to the castle, just before sun-up, I finally worked up the courage to confess my love to you. I poured out my heart and soul and for the first time I was completely vulnerable to another person. However, you only responded with a look of uncertainty and the words you answered with were no more assuring. I left that night wrapped up in a storm of confusion and hurt, but in the end confident that you only needed time to work out your feelings, that eventually you would find your own courage, and we would then be together, a princess and a pauper.

But fate has a way of toying with a man's dreams.

The next day was the day that _he_ arrived: a prince from a foreign land. He was dashing and intelligent, as well as immensely wealthy. You had always told me that you despised all the other nobles and royalty that your father had tried to set you up with. You did not love them. They were only greedy pigs who knew nothing of real love and compassion. This one though…this one was different. I could see it in your eyes Princess. The moment you first met him, the very first time that he took your hand into his and kissed it ever so gently, you had fallen for him. He spoke to you of the plight of his people and how he wept every night searching for a way to ease their suffering. You were moved by his gentleness, by his heart that overflowed with generosity.

And I could do nothing but watch.

As time went on and your relationship with him grew, it seemed that whenever I would scale the castle wall and look for you I would also find him. I watched you two together. You would smile and laugh at just about everything he said. He also seemed completely entranced by every word that flowed from your precious lips.

I would watch the two of you for only a few moments before I would climb back down, thinking that perhaps at another time you and I would finally get a chance to talk again, like we used to.

I didn't know I was waiting in vain…

Then came the day that I heard a royal servant riding through town, shouting at the top of his lungs that there was going to be a wedding. I remember standing there, on those cobblestone streets, in complete disbelief. How could this be? I set out for the castle right then and upon my arrival I saw you standing in the courtyard surrounded by all types of dignitaries and the royal family. Everyone was there to celebrate your engagement to the Prince.

I never walked in.

I stood there outside the gate and for a moment you turned your head and caught a glimpse of me. The look on your face changed immediately. It was as if you were apologizing. Your smile faded and suddenly you seemed very sad. It didn't last though, as you were quickly pulled back into the world of marital bliss. I only stood there, still in disbelief.

Somehow, someway, he had stolen you from me.

No….

No, that's not it….

 _You were never mine to start with…_

Did you think that we could never be anything more than friends Princess? Could you not see yourself falling in love with a poor man? Even if that poor man was the one who saved your kingdom from eternal darkness?

Or am I just inventing excuses…trying desperately to drive back the pain?

I managed to make it to your wedding. As much as I didn't think I could suffer it, I managed to make it through the entire ceremony.

You looked so happy.

The moment the priest declared you husband and wife I turned and left the temple. I heard from others later on that at that moment, right after you were declared married, you looked back toward the entrance of the temple and for a moment a great sadness passed over your face. It was soon swept away though and they never saw you frown again that day.

Enjoy your life Princess. Enjoy your life with him. I know he can make you happy.

Maybe he can do what I never could.


End file.
